


Role play

by Silverstar1616



Series: challenge 2.0 [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: They like to try new things, new scenarios, new perspectives.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: challenge 2.0 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138097
Kudos: 47





	Role play

✯ 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙞𝙭,,

Mark lee, the troublemaker, is in detention with Lee Donghyuck, his favorite hot teacher. This has happened more than once. The ultimate reason why he gets in trouble is to see his teacher more than just in class - the fact that they're alone spices things up, at least in his brain.

"An hour and thirty minutes starting now. You know the rules right?" Donghyuck asks and the student nods, he really does know the rules but that doesn't mean he will follow them.

The teacher walks around the room, doing things here and there and Mark is amazed - his teacher's ass is something else, the way his curvy body moves, wow.

"Mr. Lee?" 

"Hm?"

"Do you need help?"

"Ah no, not really but thank you for asking." 

Fuck, just his sweet honey voice makes Mark horny - he should feel guilty but he doesn't, he wants more, to hear more of it - specifically in moans and whimpers -, he wants to touch his deliciously gorgeous teacher. 

"Can I at least do my homework work?" the student huffs snapping out of his thoughts.

The teacher turns around with raised eyebrows, "Actually you can, get to work then."

Half an hour in, the student finishes everything, it wasn't hard just boring, "Done." he announces.

Donghyuck passes by and checks everything, "Good job, you still have an hour to go." he utters but his student isn't here, he is in every else scenario where he can fuck the shit out of his teacher.

Unconsciously Mark tries to touch him inappropriately only to be slapped by harsh hands, "Bad boys aren't allowed to touch me." 

Mark wakes up from his daydream, "Are you sure, sir?"

Donghyuck places a hand on the table and scoffs, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Now do as I say or you won't get to touch me at all." 

"Eh? What if I don't?" the student smirks and Donghyuck feels his knees getting weak as he gulps.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asks concerned by the latter's body language but his teacher shakes his head, "So you're embarrassed?"

The adorable - in Mark's opinion - red cheeks give away his answer but he decides to speak up, "A little."

"You're cute." the student praises.

"Thank you." Donghyuck says.

"You're welcome," he pauses to get up and trap the unsurprisingly smaller man between the desk and his body. Immediately his left arm circles around the astonishingly petite waist closing the gap between their bodies making Donghyuck yelp, "so," he drags the word, "you seem to like being manhandled, hm?" he asks staring at his teacher's eyes as if he's trying to suck the man's soul out of him. 

A whimper falls from his lips as he holds his hands against Mark's chest not really knowing what to do with them and he nods.

The student clicks his tongue, once, twice and finishes with a "words baby" before he dives on the tempting neck breathing in his sweet scent. 

A shiver crawls up Donghyuck's spine, "I do like it." 

"Wasn't that hard was it?" Mark asks while caressing the soft cheek with his right hand that was free.

"N-no." he coos at Hyuck's adorable stuttering but ignores it quickly because being this close with the latter has him feeling things - small sparkles of pleasure everywhere in his body - so with all the courage he can muster and asks, "Can I kiss you?"

"Fuck yes." 

So both lean in and kiss, not hastily. It's rather curious and soft, tongues poking themselves gently. It keeps going like that until Mark sucks Donghyuck's tongue slowly, never harshly. They pull away with glossy cherry red lips. 

"Fuck, that was hot."

"Can you please fuck me?" Donghyuck asks grabbing the collar of Mark's shirt and as soon as the latter nods he starts undoing his bottoms - it's a quick job, really, until he's naked from his waist below. 

Mark uplifts the shirt the smaller is wearing and groans, "You are too pretty for me to handle." he grabs his teacher's hand and brings it to his crotch, "Feel this? It's so hard for you." Donghyuck can only whimper as a response.

"Give it to me, pretty please!" he begs pulling Mark close so he can rub himself on the other's hard on, "Fuck me please," he stutters, pleading once again looking up at his student between his eyelashes. 

"How can I not when you beg and look like that princess, hm?" Mark pulls a condom of his pocket. 

While he is at it, Donghyuck sits on the desk with his legs wide open with his feet on the wooden material - this way the other can see everything. 

When Mark looks at him he seems surprised and please, "What's this?"

"N-nothing." he tries to hide his embarrassed face - unsuccessfully.

His student traces his rim pressing the flesh slightly, "Can't be empty all day is it?" embarrassed, he nods and Mark scoffs.

The other pulls the toy out of Donghyuck's hole who winces a little, "It's okay baby, I'm gonna fill you up now," then he whispers next to Hyuck's ear, "so much better than this." 

The teacher lets out a puff of air. Mark is currently undoing his pants, when he's done he pulls his dick out and slides the condom on it, "Are you ready-"

"Put it in for fucks- ah fuck!"

Now buried deep inside the smaller male Mark asks, "Happy? Are you okay?"

Small adorable noises leave Donghyuck's lips as now, once again, he fists Mark's shirt and nods his head. He was taken by surprise by the way he slammed in but, honestly, he can't deny that it feels heavenly. 

"Can you move now please?" he asks tugging at the soft material gently.

Mark's left hand secures the small waist as he other caresses the tanned cheek, "I'll do everything for you if you keep asking me like that."

He creates a good pace for both, Donghyuck seems pleased. One, because he doesn't object and two because of the small noises that he keeps on releasing like a broken record - Mark is living for them and also for the hazy look on his face.

Mark lifts the other's shirt - and holds it up between his fingers while gripping the wide hips - seeing the way his dick disappears inside the tight heat between those full thighs that he hopes to taste one day.

"Mark." Donghyuck moans quietly and the male called looks at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ride you?" he stutters a little along the way.

Without pulling away, Mark holds the other by under his thighs. Quickly Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark's neck and waits until the latter is sitting on his previous chair, "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Then move that pretty ass, please." 

The smaller does as he's told, but his pace is far from as good as Mark's prior and he is sure he won't last long like this. 

He keeps bouncing, Mark finds really cute the way his hair bounces along but he gets constantly distracted by Donghyuck's walls occasionally clenching around him. His gaze falls down, this time paying attention to Hyuck's dick that's leaking and by the looks of it, it has been dripping for good time. 

His moves get slower but harder and his student notices, "Tired baby?" the adorable teacher nods, "I'll take it from here."

Mark's strong hands force Donghyuck to stand up and keep him that way. He gets up and spins the other around bending him over the wooden surface pushing his member inside quickly. Both moan at the back found pleasure as Mark thrusts in and out harshly. 

This time he has no mercy, this time he's there to break Donghyuck in half, to make his ass remember the shape of his dick. 

"Ah fuck, fuck, fuck! Mark, there--oh shit, right fucking there!" he keeps on stuttering out between whimpers and cries as his eyes roll to the back of his head and his body shakes. And so, his prostate is hit with every fervent move from Mark's hips. 

The latter is an equal mess, his teacher's little hole somehow feels tighter than before and he can't help but moan and groan really close to his climax.

"Mark I can't fucking hold it anymore!" he whimpers gripping the ends of the desk hard, his cheek squished by the material, "I need to cum, I need it so bad!" the threatening tears finally fall. 

"Cum baby, go ahead!" with an alarming high pitched whimper he cums all over the desk, feeling like his orgasm will never stop, it has his body contracting so hard that when his muscles relax he is all wobbly and tired. Completely fucked out. He didn't even notice when Mark orgasmed nor when he pulled out. 

"As much as I love you, this fucking desk is really uncomfortable." Donghyuck mutters more exhausted than he liked to be. 

Mark giggles, dropping the act like his boyfriend, "Next time, I'll bring you a pillow."

"Next time you'll be the one taking it in the ass but now take care of your beloved princess." 

A cute chuckle leaves his lips, "Okay your highness!" Mark playfully says as he picks Donghyuck up, "Uh! I-"

"Drop that, let's just sleep." he mumbles already curled up to his boyfriend's body half asleep. 

"You're the boss!" is the last thing Mark says but he is answered with an adorable snore which has the male smiling, "I love you too." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

**Author's Note:**

> slow kissing is the best and you can't change my mind :)  
> not proofread.


End file.
